crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
DRAGON
A is a huge organism that invades from a different dimension. It is an acronym for 'D'imensional 'R'ift 'A'ttuned 'G'argantuan 'O'rganic 'N'eototype. WORD Description The creatures range from large DRAGONs that exceed a total length of 100 metres to smaller DRAGONs that are roughly 15-20 metres long. They have a variety of individual attacks. The first time the Para-mail pilots run into a new DRAGON, it is designated to be a "Virgin" DRAGON, until it is assigned a class name. The pilots are paid more for the amount of information they acquire on the new class of DRAGON and for the greater danger they entail fighting it. It is later revealed that the DRAGONs are human, the females being the small Scuna-Class and the males are the large ones. Classes ;*Scuna-Class :Schooner in the manga. :They are the smallest in size and have pink-coloured skin. They appear to be the largest Class in terms of numbers, as they always appear when a Singularity is opened. They can hypnotise Mana users simply by roaring at them. However, this seems to be their only ability, and it has no effect on Norma. Therefore, while battling Norma, they use physical attacks, such as kicking them out of their Para-mail and devouring them afterwards. They have also shown signs of intelligence, one Scuna-class was able to identify a Galleon-Class DRAGON as its ally and tried to rescue it. ;*Brig-Class :They are large in size and have green-coloured skin. They are able to create magic circles that can create lighting and can also be used as shields. ;*Frigate-Class ;*Galleon-Class :They are of even larger size and have purple-coloured skin. They are capable of creating magic circles that can shoot a large number of shining orb-like projectiles that can be controlled at will. They have also been shown to be rather intelligent, as seen when one used its ability to set a trap for the First squadron. ;*Unknown-Class :A new type of gigantic DRAGON that appeared. It is capable of controlling gravity around itself within a barrier field. It has large horizontal horns on the side of its head that glow as it makes circular magical fields under it to increase gravity. It seems to require being on the ground to use this power effectively. DRAGONs Cross Ange ep 03 Galleon-class DRAGON fighting.jpg|Galleon-Class DRAGON. Cross Ange 07 Virgin Class Dragon.png|Unknown-Class DRAGON. Singular Portal opens.png|A Singularity opening up. Cross Ange 12 Vivian into dragon singing.png|Scuna-Class. The DRAGON form of Vivian. pic_dragon.png|DRAGONS in Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon tr. 8548-3.jpg|The People of Aura. History Background At the end of the 22nd century of their civilization, an extremely powerful super-symmetric particle – which they dubbed Dracunium '' – was discovered. They intended to use it for peace; however, because of unknown reasons, it was almost immediately weaponised and used for war. Eventually, a large-scale international war – known as ''World War VII, Ragnarok, or The D-War – broke out between the Unified Economic Federation[[ and the Pan-Continental Alliance. Eventually the war led to a stalemate . In order to end this stalemate, the Unified Economic Federation permitted the use of their ultimate weapons – the [[Ragna-mail Hysterica and six black Villkiss Ragna-mail. Using their Dimensional Resonator Weapon, the Ragna-mail caused a world-wide apocalypse, ending the conflict. However, in the process, all of the Dracunium Reactors built all over the world were destroyed as well. It is unknown if this was done accidentally or on purpose. In the aftermath of the war, a lot of the world's regions became contaminated and inhospitable to life, destroying most of the civilization. Some survivors attempted take shelter in one of 20,976 shelters all over the world. However, because of either starvation or pollution, most of them in the shelters perished. Eventually the survivors decided to adapt their bodies in order to survive in the rough environment, which led to humans becoming DRAGONs. Males became the large DRAGONs, while females became the smaller Scuna-Class DRAGONs, both also having the ability to transform back into their human forms, but with a tail and a pair of two small but extendable wings on their backs, albeit males rarely do it. The DRAGONs eventually built a new civilization in a valley surrounded by waterfalls near a damaged, but still somewhat operational Dracunium Reactor. The civilization is led by an individual known as The High Priestess, as well as several other noble families. The DRAGONs chose to take full responsibility for the sins they committed when they were human and focus their efforts to de-polluting the world. In order to do this, the large male DRAGONs would eat the pollution caused by the Dracunium and transform it into stable crystals inside their bodies. Embryo's First Attack on the DRAGONs At some point the DRAGON civilization was attacked by Embryo using the Hysterica. It is unknown what happened during the attack. However, it caused a fire to break out in the valley, and Embryo managed to take the first human to become a DRAGON, Aura captive, and transported it to the World of Mana, intending to use its power as the power source for the Light of Mana. H "False Conflict" Eventually, Singularities – portals that connect Earth and the World of Mana – started to open up, causing DRAGONs to start to appear in the World of Mana. Not wanting to risk their own lives, the "humans", the rulers of the World of Mana, forced the Norma to battle them using a mobile weapon known as Para-mail, which led to the foundation of the island base known as Arzenal. At Arzenal the Norma are taught from childhood that DRAGONs are just beasts that threaten the World of Mana. However, this is all a ruse, causing the DRAGONs to call the conflict between the DRAGONs and the Norma a "false conflict" and the inhabitants of the World of Mana, be they "human", Norma or Ancient Humans, "false citizens" or "false people", and the World of Mana itself a "false world". Truth In truth, it were in fact the "humans" from the World of Mana who opened up the Singularities in the first place, using a device called the "Dawn Pillar". The reason why this was done is because the Mana supplied by Aura is quickly exhausted by the "humans". Therefore they must re-supply it by giving Aura the stabilised Dracunium that the larger male DRAGONs hold in their bodies. However, most likely because Mana originally came from them, the DRAGONs – or at least Scuna-Class – have the ability to entrance "humans" just simply by roaring at them. That’s why the "humans" need to use the Norma, who cannot use Mana, to fight their battles for them. During the battles between the DRAGONs and the Norma, the "humans" make sure that at least one male DRAGON participates in the fight. After the battles, which normally end with the male DRAGON being trapped in a block of ice by the use of the freezing bullets of the Para-mail, the "humans" secretly transport the male DRAGONs' corpses away to extract their hearts along with their Dracunium. The world leaders choose to keep the truth hidden from the Norma and the "human" public – most likely because they could risk a revolt, should the truth be known. Preparations for War At some point the DRAGONs began to make preparations for an all-out war on the World of Mana in order to recapture Aura and put an end to the hunt on the male DRAGONs. They created their own versions of the Ragna-mail and Para-mail called Ryuu-Shin-Ki. Also, unknown to the "humans", a single DRAGON known as Lizardia managed to infiltrate the World of Mana. Once there, Lizardia took the name Riza Randog and eventually managed to make her way up to becoming the captain of the Empire of Misurugi, its royal family, its royal guard, and the personal confidant of Julio during his time as both Prince and Emperor. The Empire of Misurugi has the responsibility of opening Singularities. Therefore, by brainwashing Julio using a purple liquid she produced from her fingernails, Lizardia – and by extension the DRAGONs – gained the ability to open Singularities. Attack on Arzenal Seeing the Norma as a threat and wanting to test the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, the DRAGONs decided to attack Arzenal, the island where the Norma are kept. Lizardia brainwashed Julio and "requested" him to open up a Singularity ''above Arzenal. Some time afterwards a ''Singularity opened up above Arzenal. A large army of Scuna-Class DRAGONs then came out from it and started to attack the island base. In response to the attack, Arzenal’s commander-in-chief Jill declared a state of emergency and ordered all combat ready personal to defend the island. At first the Norma would prove successful in defending the island. However, the DRAGONs then send in their three Ryuu-Shin-Ki, one of which – the Enryugo piloted by Salamandinay – used an Dimensional Resonator Weapon to completely wipe out all members of Arzenal’s Second Squadron and all but one member of the Third Squadron, along with half of the island in the process. The First Squadron then joined the battle and were able to hold off the remaining DRAGONs and the three Ryuu-Shin-Ki. Despite the tide of battle going evenly for both sides, with the Singularity closing the DRAGONs decided to retreat, ending the attack. Embryo's Second Attack on the DRAGONs Sometime after Ange, Tusk and Vivian were thrown into the DRAGONs' home dimension by the Ragna-mail Villkiss in its Ariel Mode and found refuge with the DRAGONs, Embryo – because of unknown reasons – once again attacked the DRAGONs' civilization. Embryo used his abilities to manipulate time and space to create an unstable Singularity between the valley where the DRAGONs live and the Empire of Misurugi. This unstable Singularity would end up destroying many buildings and trap many DRAGONs into stone, effectively killing them. Ange and Salamandinay, using their machines, flew to the damaged Dracunium Reactor, where the unstable Singularity originated from, to attempt to spot it. On Ange's suggestion, the two of them then fired their machines' Dimensional Resonator Weapons at the Singularity, destroying it and ending the attack. Failed Invasion of the Empire of Misurugi Before Embryo's second attack on the DRAGONs, Lizardia discovered that Aura is being held captive underground beneath the Empire of Misurugi. She informed the High Priestess and the other leaders of the DRAGONs about this, who then started to make the final preparations for their invasion to recapture Aura. The DRAGONs assembled an army and named Salamandinay commander. Before the planned invasion, Salamandinay told Ange about the situation. Ange then decided to join the invasion, as did Vivian and Tusk. The next day, the DRAGONs opened a Singularity and sent the army through. However, unbeknownst to the DRAGONs, Embryo had discovered Lizardia's infiltration and had taken her captive. He ordered five Ragna-mails piloted by Salia, Ersha, and Chris and two other pilots to go where the Singularity would be opened and take out the DRAGONs before they could even reach the Empire. They did so and, using the power of their Ragna-mail, they easily overpowered the DRAGONs. Outmatched, Ange advised Salamandinay to order a retreat, which she reluctantly did. The surviving DRAGONs went back to the Singularity and retreated back to their dimension, leaving only Ange, Tusk, and Vivian behind to cover their backs. Ange, Tusk, and Vivian would later be able to escape from the battle by using the Villkiss in its Ariel Mode. Trivia The names of the different classes of DRAGONs appear to be based on different sailing ship types. A Brig (or Brigantine) is a two-masted sailing ship. A Schooner (spelled as Scuna in the anime but spelled corectly in the manga) is a small sailing ship, while a Galleon is a very large historical sailing ship. References Category:Terminology Category:Factions Category:DRAGON